Luna's Doin' It Right
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story I had in mind for years! Tonight was a Valentine's Day dance at school, and Luna is ready for the night. Not to dance or to hang out with friends, but to finally do what she wants to do. Confess her love to Sam Sharp


Love can be a challenge. It's best to beat your fears.

Luna was ready. She was walking down the hallway of her school with her mind set on completing her big goal. To finally ask out her crush. Tonight was a very big night. A Valentine's Day dance party in celebration for not only for the day of love, but also since they raised their goal to raise money from a fundraiser so they could donate to help save red pandas.

So tonight, everyone was a winner. But Luna, she felt like she was going to win something bigger. The heart of Sam. She walked down with her casual outfit on. Her rocker girl purple tank top, plaid lavender skirt, and high purple boots with her paperclip 'earrings' on with a heart shaped lollipop in her mouth. Her hand clutching the wrapper it came with.

She walked past a couple of cops who were searching the teacher's rooms with two tall men in stylish suits with paper bags covering their face. Both of them had drawings of what seems to be chrome and gold masks with their shiny gloves matching the crayon colors. The drawing of the masks seemed familiar though.

Luna brushed it off as she was ready to conquer the night. Her fears were out of the way. She was determined to do this. Now Sam wasn't just an ordinary rocker like Luna, who also shares the same tastes of music and love for musicians like her. Same was different. The major difference was what Same was. Sam was a girl.

Luna felt hard on her. She had a huge crush on her for over a year and was willing to take a chance to ask her out. It had been three months since she sent that love letter into Sam's locker. Seeing her read it with a smile made the brown haired girl smile and feel her heart beating with glimmer of hope. She sent in another letter last week to which Sam seemed thrilled. The inside of the letter said that on Valentine's Day she would get the final love letter from the person who sent her them. Sam would meet face to face with the person.

Luna was panicking during this week. It wasn't because of how her family would be ashamed of her. No, it was far from it. All of her siblings knew of Sam being a girl. They supported Luna and even gave some tips on how to win her over. Her parents were more supportive. Telling her what places seemed the most romantic, what kind of music to listen to if she was going to confess, even telling her that she shouldn't be afraid to be who she is.

Luna sort of listened. The place she was going to tell Sam she loved her was going to be outside of school, no music to listen to outside other than the muffled sounds of the music playlists, but she was listening and doing the last bit. She wasn't afraid anymore. No more tears of worry. No more having horrible nightmares of Sam laughing at her. No more bad thoughts, for Luna was proud of who she was. She was a girl that fell in love with another girl.

She heard the sounds of music being played in the gymnasium. The music playing some pop love songs in their playlist. She knew the two DJ's in charge were her little brother Lincoln and his friend Clyde. He wanted to do some love songs to fit in the mood for his sister and her crush, though Luna kindly declined the help. Still didn't stop Lincoln from doing his plan. He was a great little bro to her.

She stopped by the door to see through the rectangle shaped window that everyone was dancing mostly with their partner. She took a breath as she looked down at the floor. Her head pressed against the door. "Ok dude. You got this."

With her words of encouragement having to help to guide her, she pressed her palms to the doors and opened them wide as if she was a brave hero going to fight to get her quest. Also a few looks from some bystanders made her realize how odd she was looking so she closed the doors and felt flushed.

She walked inside. On the stage with lights showing and some smoke machines being used was the DJ's themselves. Lincoln and Clyde. Though she did notice the helmets seemed to be in the ones from those tall men with the paper bags on their heads. The silver one on Lincoln's head and the gold one being on Clyde's head. She didn't want to get involved with what in the world those two were even doing. She was looking for Sam.

Her eyes darted across the area. She was looking for that cute blonde with a light blue streak on her hair. Throughout the sea of many different teens dancing and jamming to the beat, Luna witnessed the only one that mattered. Sam Sharp. There she stood by the punch bowl drinking some fruit punch in a clear cup as she was looking around, being in her usual outfit as well.

Sam had on her light blue jacket, white shirt with purple pants and a darker shade of purple boots. So they both pretty much had one thing in common tonight. They had no care of what they wore. Luna saw the breathtaking beauty of Sam. She looked happy. She must really be joyful to meet her special someone. And Luna was ready to tell her the news.

She walked down, slipping past dancing bystanders and other teens in the way as she was calling out to the blonde girl. Sam looked over to see her best friend waving her arms as she was getting closer and closer. Sam waved and hollered back. Luna finally gets out of the big group of people as she walks over to Sam. Being ever so happy to see her crush.

"Heya Sam!" Luna said as she went to grab a cup of fruit punch to play it cool.

"Hey Luna!" The blonde looked over to see her friend getting ready to take a sip after going through the crowd.

The brown haired girl smiled. "Hope your night is going well." She goes to take a drink but is stopped by Sam. Her hand grabbing Luna's arm. She seemed confused.

"I know you like to play cool, but drinking with a lollipop in your mouth? That's extreme." The smirk from Sam made Luna realize what she was doing was something bold yet somewhat dumb.

She took the lollipop out of her mouth as she took a drink. The mix of cherry mixing in with fruit punch had an oddly satisfying taste to it. Sweeter than any normal drink or lollipop. She apologized with her cheeks blushing a soft red with her blonde crush accepting it and being cool.

"Oh hey Sam! I gotta show you something outside." The brunette said to get her attention as she threw away the lollipop in the trash.

"I'm actually waiting for someone." The blonde girl was looking around to see if anyone was coming over to her. To see if anyone was looking at her other than her friend.

"Oh common dude. It will be one minute. I promise." Luna was still playing it cool. She couldn't believe she was acting so chill. She would be a nervous wreck right now if it wasn't for her parents pep talk.

Sam looked around and bit her bottom lip. She then looked over to Luna who gave off a warm smile. She just couldn't say no to her. "Ok fine. But please hurry up."

Within a matter of seconds Luna grabbed Sam's hand and started to run off with Sam being dragged around as they go through the crowd just to make it out by the doors with the blonde teen trying to have her brown haired friend slow down. Luna still kept going.

After a half of a minute they manage to be outside of their school with the night still young and the girls stopping by the stairs. Luna looked over to Sam, who was starting to look around from behind the rocker.

"Sooo what is it?" Sam said curiously since she saw nothing of interest happening.

This is it. Luna was ready. Her heart pounding like a jackhammer on a railroad spike. This was her moment. Now or never. "Sam. Before I do show you, there is sort of this one question I got to ask."

"Sure man. What's wrong?" Sam was always caring towards Luna. They pretty much shared a strong bond. Which is what made Luna fall more for her. But Luna wasn't nervous. If she was, it would only be just a little bit of fear.

Luna was prepared for it all. "So, I was questioning about this 'Love Letter Person' you seemed interested in."

"Oh yeah! They said they would show up to deliver the letter to me in person! Could you believe it?!"

"Heh. I can believe it. But what I am wondering is...well, what if this person isn't a guy? Like, what if they were a girl?"

Sam seemed puzzled by that question. Still, a question is a question. "I mean it depends on the person really. I don't mind if they are a girl or not. I just care about who they are."

Those were the words that made Luna scream in the inside of her mind. She was right. Sam did like girls. That smile on Luna made Sam get confused more. As if she knew something was up.

"This is Ground Control to Major Luna. Heeellooo?"

"Oh right sorry. W-what I am trying to say is…" The rocker put her hand behind her back with her grip being tight around something that sounded like paper. The blonde teen seemed confused with what it could mean. But then her eyes widened when she witnessed something that now caught her full attention and away from the thought of that person behind the letter.

It was Luna holding a letter. Not just any letter. It was the same letter as the other two. The same heart sticker. The same type of envelope. Sam was befuddled with what this all could mean. Sam wasn't dumb, but she just didn't know if Luna was some messenger or if she really…

"Sam...I...I am the one who has been sending you the love letters." Luna sounded bold. Yet she had a tone of worry in her voice. She knew that Sam didn't matter if a girl loved her, but what about a friend?

Sam's mouth opened ajar. Her cheeks having to start being rosy pink from seeing Luna handing her the love letter. The two girls felt like the world suddenly stopped. The air is stiff and heavy. No longer could they feel the wind from their bodies feeling so hot from pure nervousness of this whole thing.

She took the letter from the teen that was her best friend, who just revealed that she had a crush on the blonde. Sam started to open it but as she does, with her hand gripping on the letter and being ready to pull it out, she looks at the brunette.

"Luna. How long did you have this...crush on me?"

"For about a year...But they didn't start growing big until a month before I sent in the first letter."

Sam nodded. She had to know what kind of love this is. Just a crush? Maybe more? Maybe even less? She took out the letter and opened it with her thumb and index finger. It was small lettering like the last two. But such lovely cursive handwriting. Clearly a way to make sure Luna wasn't caught in the act it seemed. Sam started to read aloud.

"Sam. There are no words I could say. No melody that I could sing. That could describe how much I adore you. How much I love you. You make my heart jump every time I see you. Everytime I hear you sing. Everytime I hear you laugh. I feel happy. My smile grows bigger and brighter. My joy is over the limit whenever you appear. You make my day, every single day and every single time. I want to be more than friends. Yet I am scared of saying those words. I fear rejection from you more than rejection from the world. I want to say those words. The words that I know that you know that I will say. Sam…"

"Will you...be my girlfriend?" Luna said when the letter was finished being read. Sam had her eyes look into the eyes of Luna. They both stood there. Dead silence filled the still air. They both were having their cheeks red from this night.

Sam found her 'Love Letter Person'. And all along, it was her own friend. She couldn't believe it. Luna had a crush on her? She wanted to ask so many questions but this one important question that Luna pulled out, all other stuff in her mind was thrown away.

Sam took a breath to make sure she could say her answer. Her heart and mind were all speaking different words. Yes? Maybe? Yet, there was nothing to lead to the word 'no'. Luna isn't like other girls. She was special. A diamond that was a pure rocker. She wouldn't be answering her question out of pity. She would be answering her question from the only thing that mattered. Her heart.

"Luna…" Sam held the rockers' hands. "You know, this has got to be crazy, even for you right?"

"W-well I was going to tell you months ago. But then I got these letters which I thought belonged to you but they were from my parents doing some anniversary they did with the letters then I wanted to try them and take a risk with-"

Luna would have kept going until Sam stopped her and smiled from how she pretty much knew what was going on. She didn't need to know the full story. Though, it would sound interesting, but that seemed to be for another day.

The blonde teen got closer to the brunette. "Well, you spend like almost half a year trying to confess to me that you loved me? That is crazy brave."

Luna felt some reassurance. Even though she did seem confused with Sam's response and what seems to be a lack of an answer. "Sam Sharp...do you love me?"

"Luna Loud...I think this should be your answer." Sam pulled Luna closer to perform a sweet and swift kiss.

Their lips touching and Luna having her eyes widen. Though slowly, they dropped down to make the lids half close. Her leg having to be going up from behind like some cliche romance film. The kiss didn't last long. Short and sweet and to the point.

The kiss brought these two teens to reality. They could feel the Earth moving again. It seemed as if life had been brought back thanks to them. Luna couldn't understand nor believe what had happened. Sam really loved her? The kiss isn't some stage? It can't be!

"D-Did you really?"

"Kiss you? Yeah...How umm, how do you feel?"

Luna could only smile as they started to softly laugh together. "Honestly...I wasn't expecting this."

Sam nodded. "Me neither…"

The two girls back off away from each other to give space as they both rubbed their necks and arms with their smiles still showing and their cheeks still red.

Luna was the first to talk. "So I guess...we are a couple?"

"I mean. Yeah. Heh. I wasn't expecting this."

"Me neither...but you still love me? Even if I am kind of-"

"Crazy with music and have a huge family..? I can handle that, but I love you more than anything in this world."

Those words that Sam said just made Luna smile more brighter. Her cheeks hurt from smiling and feeling so hot. She offered her hand to Sam so they could hold hands once again. To signal that she was serious. That they were going to be girlfriends and nothing would stand in their way.

Sam held Luna's hand tightly. Giving off the same warm welcoming smile. Luna could hear herself screaming and doing victory dances in her brain right now. This was totally awesome.

"So...what to head back to the dance?" Luna asked Sam who was looking over at the doors of their school.

"Sure. Let's dance the night away." With that said in mind, the girls still kept their grips on their hands.

Walking towards the doors as they looked back at each other's eyes with Luna giving a small peck on Sam's cheek. She had to get her back for that surprise kiss, even if both of them looked like tomatoes.

"I love you Luna."

Luna smiled. She finally got what she wanted. And she finally gets to say what she always wanted to say.

"I love you too Sam."


End file.
